It's All in My Head
by emilyrabbittxoxo
Summary: Victoria and Danielle have always lived in Tulsa. When Danielle begins dating Sodapop, Victoria is forced to make friends with her long time acquaintances. When she gets close to a few greasers what will happen? Give it a chance please!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:

Hello, welcome to my new story, it's all in my head. It's another Dallas story but once you begin reading it, you'll see it's entirely different from Everything's Changing. Well, read review and enjoy!

Emily xoxo

3rd person P.O.V…

Twin sisters stood facing each other both seemingly annoyed. "Oh come on, please, Vickie, we'll be quick, I promise!" The shorter one with shoulder length black hair and olive green eyes pleaded.

"Ugh, you're pissing me off; you only want to go over there for one reason." The taller one with longer black hair and brown eyes said.

"I'm pissing you off? You're the one being difficult, you know I won't see him all day." Danielle, the shorter one said.

"Fine, what fucking ever, Danielle, you just have to get your way, huh?"

"That's fucking right because you're being a selfish bitch!" Danielle screamed back.

"I'm being a selfish bitch, fuck you; you're the one who can't go a fucking day without seeing your 'lover'."

"Victoria, you don't know what it's like to be in love, you wouldn't understand." Danni said.

"In love my ass, you've been dating for about a month." Victoria said.

"Whatever, Victoria, this is why I never ask you for anything because you throw a fucking fit."

"I'm using common fucking sense, if we are late again, we'll be out of a job." Victoria said.

"That's why we won't be late, come on, let's go!" Danielle said pulling on her arm.

"Don't touch me." Victoria said and ripped her arm away from her sister.

Victoria's P.O.V…

I got down the stairs and was greeted by my parents whose eyes were very worried. "What are you girls fighting about now?"

"Oh, nothing, just that your daughter's a fucking whore." I said taking a deep breath. I hated getting angry, it wasn't like me but there was something about Danielle that just ticked me off.

"Honey, don't talk about your sister like that." My mom said.

"Just speaking the truth." I said sighing.

"Don't be late for work, we need the money." My Dad said and I nodded.

"As long as this…wonderful sister of mine doesn't take her sweet time talking to her boyfriend then we won't be." I said in a sweet voice finally calming down. Whenever I would begin to calm down I'd just turn into an indirect bitch.

"Don't worry, Daddy, we won't be late." Danielle said and I rolled my eyes. I walked out of the house and got into my-well my sister's and my car and turned on the engine and glanced at Danielle and began driving in the general direction of the Curtis household. "I'm sorry I yelled at you." She said her anger now gone.

"Yeah, it's fine." I said gripping the wheel. I stopped the car and got out with her and walked up to the house. I loved all the Curtis' and the gang it was just that Danielle was obsessed with her boyfriend, Sodapop, and wants to get over there all the time even though we don't have time. We've been late about ten times this month just because she wanted to see Soda. I opened the door and smiled at the gang. "Hey, boys." I said.

"Hey, Vickie and Danni." Pony said smiling at us.

"Hey baby!" Soda said enthusiastically, he got up and enveloped Danni in a tight hug.

"Hey." She said smiling and gave him a kiss on the lips. I wasn't one for quick relationships and all the 'I love you' bullshit. I liked the occasional one night stand and a good boyfriend if we've been friends for a while but still a year into it isn't an appropriate time to say that you love one another.

"Two-Bit, let's go to Buck's tonight and party. I need out of my house." I said and Two-Bit nodded. He was my partying go-to guy.

"Sounds like a plan." He nodded.

"Come on, Danni, let's go to work…can't be late." I mumbled and she let out a dramatic sigh.

"Bye, baby, I'll see you after work." She said and he nodded. I haven't talked to Sodapop since Danni and he had gotten together, their relationship sickens me.

"Bye, sweetie, and bye Victoria." Soda said and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Goodbye boys." I said and walked toward the car and Danni came skipping down the small paved walkway making her tight pink uniform fly up and give the boys a pretty good view. We worked at a diner that was actually pretty busy most of the time, it was called Jay's. I pulled up to the diner and sighed as we were just a few minutes late. Jay's was the calmer of the two greaser hangouts, I never really went to the Dingo because lots of fights happened there and I wasn't too keen on fighting. I got out of the car and went through the back door and clocked both of us in as Danni took her time fixing her hair and makeup. Out of the two of us, Danni was the prettier one, that's why she got a boyfriend who likes her, she had these real pretty olive green eyes and shoulder length black hair that she styles real nice but she did wear a good amount of makeup. I on the other hand had these boring brown eyes and long black hair that didn't look good ever, so I usually just wore it in a ponytail and I only wear eyeliner to make my eye color look decent. I was a little bit curvier than she was but I think that a nice pretty face is better than a good body. Danni strolled in and smiled at me.

"Thanks for clocking me in." She said.

"That's what a sister is for." I said and walked into the front and looked at our boss, Sonny. "What tables am I taking today?" I asked.

"The left side." He said and I nodded. "Where's Danielle?" He asked.

"In the back, she'll be out in a minute." I said.

"Ok, make sure she knows she got the right half, ok?" He asked.

"Sure." I said and walked over to my first customer of the day.

Dallas' P.O.V…

I ashed my cigarette against the side of the building and heard the screen door open and Sylvia came out and smiled at me. "Hey, Dally, you coming upstairs soon?" She asked.

"No, babe, I'm going to hunt some action." I said lighting a fresh cigarette.

"Aw, ok, tonight then?" She asked.

"Wouldn't miss it for anything, babe." I said giving her a quick kiss and walked down the stairs and onto the street. I kicked a few rocks out of my way and checked out all the fine looking broads I passed. I was growing tired of Sylvia's makeup caked face but she was pretty good in bed. I walked over to the Curtis' figuring Johnny would accompany me for the day. I opened the door and nodded at the gang.

"Hey, Dally." Johnny said his mouth full of a sandwich.

"Hey, man, wanna go hunt some action?" I asked.

"Like a fight?" He asked.

"Nah, steal a few things, grab a bite to eat, hit on some girls…go to Buck's tonight…" I said knowing Johnny wouldn't want to fight.

"Sure." He said standing up and grabbing his pack of smokes.

"Come on man, I need a pack or two." I said walking out the door.

"You know who came over this morning?" Johnny asked handing me a cigarette.

"Thanks and no, who?" I asked lighting it.

"Those twins…ya know Soda's girl and her sister." He said and I nodded.

"Soda sure got a good looking girl." I said smirking.

"Yeah, he sure does, they're working at Jay's today." He said.

"Why you got a crush, Johnnycakes?" I asked.

"Nah, I just think they're cute." He shrugged.

"You're finally becoming a man, and we'll stop by Jay's and hook you up with one of them." I said nodding.

"No, don't do that, they probably don't even know I exist." He said and I shook my head.

"Well, if they don't, they sure will after today." I said and dropped my cigarette and put it out using the heel of my shoe. We approached a small convenience store and I walked in and smiled as the counter was empty. "Get me those cigarettes man." I said to Johnny and he looked at me.

"Why can't you get them?" He asked.

"Just get them, I'll go grab us two beers." I said and he nodded and hopped over the counter. I walked toward the back of the store and grabbed two beers. I nodded at Johnny who had scored three packs. The owner stared at me with stern eyes.

"You gonna pay for those?" He asked.

"Does it look like I'm gonna pay for those?" I asked and pushed Johnny in front of me and sauntered out of the shop.

"I'm going to call the fuzz on you two!" He yelled and I threw my head back in laughter.

"Come on, Johnnycakes, how about those girls?" I asked and began running in the direction of Jay's. He ran with me keeping pace pretty well. Once we were far enough from the store I slowed down to a walk. We got to Jay's and I had already drunken my beer and Johnny was still sipping his, he didn't really drink much. "Give me your beer, Johnny." I said and he handed it to me. I downed the little bit left and tossed both cans into the street. I opened the door to Jay's and I looked at the two waitresses on duty. I nodded at them and looked at Johnny; he's got good taste in broads. "Which side?" I asked. He walked over to the left and I checked out the girl in more depth. They both had been around for as long as I can remember but they made themselves scarce, I guess now that one of them is dating Soda they have to come around more often. This girl had long flowing black hair and a rocking figure, she turned around and smiled at Johnny, obviously recognizing him, and she had brown eyes and wasn't wearing much makeup. She could look better but it's ok. Soda clearly picked the looker out of the two. She walked over to us with a warm smile.

"Hey, Johnny, Dally." She said.

"Hey, Vickie." He said looking at her with a nervous look in his eye, I never thought Johnny would ever like girls, I thought he'd become a fag and elope with Pony.

"What can I get you boys?" She asked resting her hand on the table.

"Two cokes and two burgers." I said and she smiled at me, her eyes connecting with mine and I smirked. She wasn't too bad looking, I'd fuck her. I thought.

"Ok, I'll be back with your drinks in a minute." She said and walked off.

"I can see what you see in her, she's a good looking broad." I said resting my feet on the bars underneath Johnny's chair.

"Yeah, she is." He said nodding. She came back with our drinks.

"You busy tonight?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Sure am, going out partying with good ol' Two-Bit." She said.

"Oh, you fuck Two-Bit?" I asked and she laughed.

"He only likes blondes, remember?" She asked and I nodded.

"Well, why Two-Bit?" I asked.

"He's a good partier." She shrugged.

"Go out partying with Johnny, he's a great partier." I lied eyeing him and he was blushing like a pussy.

"I'm sure he is, come round Buck's tonight, I'll hang with you." She said kindly and I laughed. "What are you laughing at, Winston?" She asked.

"Nothing, man, it just seems like everyone goes round Buck's nowadays." I said and she shrugged.

"Order up!" A male yelled and she walked off and grabbed our burgers.

"So, you going to Buck's or what?" I asked.

"I guess so but I probably will just have a beer or something." He shrugged.

"With what's her face?" I suggested.

"I don't know." He said.

"I'll teach you how to get a girl, ok?" I asked as she placed our plates in front of us.

"Enjoy." She said and walked off.

"First, you buy her a few drinks, get her a little tipsy, sweet talk her, ya know?" I asked and Johnny nodded. "Then you ask her to dance and get a little fancy on the dance floor, suggest you go upstairs and fuck her." I said. "Don't forget a glove though." I said and Johnny nodded.

"I understand but that's not me, I'll probably just head home after this, Dal." He said.

"Oh, come on! I get you a good looking broad and an option to fuck her and you say no?" I asked my eyes widening.

"I never said I wanted to have sex with her." He said blushing.

"And I thought you were growing up." I said, I slammed y fist into the table and walked out of the diner. I headed towards Buck's and figured it was time to take Sylvia up on her offer.

Victoria's P.O.V…

I walked back over to check on Dally and Johnny, I wasn't going to lie Dallas was looking real tuff. I was hoping he'd be at Buck's tonight. Johnny was now alone and I cocked my head. "Where'd Dal go?" I asked.

"He left, I got him angry." He said. I sat down and looked at him.

"Why's he mad?" I asked.

"He wants me to hook up with you because I think you're cute." He sputtered out and when he realized what he said his cheeks began to blaze.

"Thanks, Johnny, you're not too bad looking yourself but I don't know if I feel the same way." I said, I thought of Johnny as a little brother, I've never had feelings towards him, it just didn't happen. He wasn't one for one night stands or asking a girl out either, he was innocent and I didn't feel attracted to him.

"No, it's ok, I figured you didn't and its not like I'm crazy about you, you're just…never mind." He said.

"Johnny, I really do like you…just not like that." I said.

"You're such a fucking dumb bitch, the one girl Johnny likes rejects him, how could you be so fucking selfish?" Dallas yelled coming in from nowhere.

"Oh, I am so fucking sick and tired of everyone thinking I'm a selfish bitch, I'm not selfish I'm sorry if I'm being honest. I personally think I'd be selfish if I just strung him along. Fuck you and everything about you. Get the fuck out." I yelled and my boss came out and looked at me angrily.

"Victoria, go home." He said.

"What?" I asked.

"Get out and don't come back, you're no longer welcome here. You cannot yell at customers like that, you're fired." He said.

"You've got to be kidding me, I need this job…I really do." I pleaded.

"You should've thought about that before you screamed at this poor boy. I've given you way too many chances." He said.

"Fuck you, this 'poor' boy isn't all that poor believe me!" I yelled.

"I'll call the cops, I really will." He said.

"Whatever, don't think you're getting this uniform back." I said and stormed out. Nothing ever goes my way. I thought crossing my arms and leaning against the building.


	2. Chapter 2

I walked up to the Curtis' and wasn't surprised to see Two-Bit on the floor with beer and cake in hand. "It's official, my life sucks." I said falling onto the couch.

"Why?" He asked with his mouthful.

"Well, let's see, Dallas pissed me off and I yelled at him and then got fired, I'm getting smashed tonight." I said.

"Same here and what happened?" He asked.

"I guess Johnny had a little crush on me and I was explaining to him that I didn't like him, ya know, letting him down easy and Dal comes in and starts screaming at me. I wasn't about to let him make me feel like shit so I stuck up for myself and now I'm out of a job and my parents are going to kill me." I said and put my head in my hands.

"Don't feel bad about it, you're young and made a mistake." Two-Bit said.

"Thanks, now let's go get fucked up." I said standing up.

"Sounds like a good plan." He said. He took his beer and walked out the door, I followed him and we began walking towards Buck's.

I opened the door and the music began pounding in my chest, even though it was only midday it was a party at Buck's. I looked down at my outfit, finally realizing that I was still in my work uniform. I shrugged and walked up to the bar and sat down and glanced at Buck, who had a blonde at his side. "Get me a beer." I said and he placed it on the counter and swiftly popped off the cap using a bottle opener.

"Two fifty." He said and I looked at him.

"I've had a stressful day, Merril, I won't be paying you shit." I said and took a swig of the beer. I checked out the guys who were in the bar and sighed as none of them were especially good looking, like Dal. I shook my head at myself. I did not just think that, get it together girl. I told myself and took another sip of the beer.

"You know what get the fuck out of here! I can't fucking stand you, you fucking filthy whore!" I heard a familiar voice yell and then I heard three sets of footsteps pounding down the stairs. I glanced at Two-Bit and he shrugged. Then I saw a half-naked couple and Two-Bit sighed.

"Sylvia's really done it now, two-timing poor Dal again." He said shaking his head.

"Dallas, please, baby, I didn't think you were coming back." The girl pouted. Dallas finally came into view and he looked pissed beyond belief.

"Get the fuck out of here." He said his tone at a respectable level but the ice cold menacing edge to it proved that he was infuriated.

"Dally, babe, why don't we just take this upstairs?" She pleaded.

"I don't want to see your ugly ass face ever again." He snarled as I watched it unfold intently.

"Fine, come on, Shepard, we have no business here." She said ripping a ring off and tossing it at Dallas' chest. He caught it and simply placed it back on his finger.

"Shepard?" I asked Two-Bit.

"No, not Tim…Curly, that little man sure does know how to get around."

"Oh." I stated and watched the couple walk out when Dallas walked after him.

"Shepard, I ain't ever said you could go walking." Dallas said and grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Aw, man, she said y'all broke up, I wouldn't have fucked her if y'all were together." The younger boy looked at Dally fearfully.

"You sure as hell didn't hear it from me." Dallas said punching him once under his eye, clearly going to leave a black eye. "Get the fuck out, I can't kill you, that'd fuck shit up with Shepard." Curly sauntered out with his head held high and an arm around Sylvia. Dallas turned around and his eyes settled on me. Two-Bit was no preoccupied with a drunken girl. "What the fuck are you looking at?" He demanded.

"Nothing, just enjoying the show." I said finishing off the beer.

"That was none of your business." He said walking over to the small fridge and grabbing a bottle of vodka.

"Yeah, well it wasn't the rest of the bars business either but they all saw it too." I said.

"I'm really not in the mood to deal with another bitch." He said.

"I'm not being a bitch, you're the one who got me fired from my job, I deserve this at the least." I said. His ice blue eyes rested uncomfortably on mine and I became uneasy under his glance.

"I don't owe you shit." He said.

"Like hell you don't, I'm out of a job because of you." I said.

"Maybe if you weren't being a bitch to Johnny you'd still have your job." He said.

"Oh, as if." I said narrowing my eyes.

"I have an idea for a job you'd probably like." He said a smirk appearing on his face.

"Oh, really?" I asked. "Enlighten me." I said.

"You could always work here as a stripper, Buck's been thinking about hiring one, ya know start the party off right." He said his smirk growing larger.

"You are unbelievable, unlike your broad, I'm not a hoe." I said.

"What did you just say?" He demanded.

"I'm positive you didn't go deaf." I said. "But if you really need me to clarify I said that I'm not a filthy slut like your girl."' I said.

"Fuck you, you're worse than Sylvia." He said.

"Really, I didn't know that I slept with every guy in town and harbored every single STD known to man." I said. Dallas grabbed my wrist and jerked me up from my seat.

"You listen to me, bitch, Sylvia isn't nearly as bad as you at least she had a decent personality unlike you who doesn't know how to be anything but a bitch." He said.

"Get your fucking hands off of me." I ordered.

"Who's going to make me?" He said tightening his grip.

Author's Note:

Well, here's another chapter, I know it's been a really long time but don't give up on me yet! Please let me know if you like this story by leaving me a review, it doesn't take too long, honestly! I love you if you're reading this!

Emily xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note:

All, right this story is taking off for me finally! Woo! Just a little WARNING: Dallas acts like a creep in this chapter a little but he always has a motive! Please review!

Emily xoxo

"Actually, I would. If you could just let me go this could be all over." I said calming down.

"Nope, I wouldn't wanna do that; let a pretty little broad like you go, no thanks." He said and I narrowed my eyes in confusion, he wasn't angry anymore.

"Really now?" I asked.

"Yeah really." He retorted.

"Hey, Dal, Vicky." Johnny said coming up from behind me. Now I knew why he wasn't angry, he wouldn't want to show Johnny his true self.

Dallas' P.O.V…

"Hey, Johnny." I said. He managed to ruin my plan of getting Vicky in bed, well, maybe not. I thought smirking. "Want a beer?" I asked.

"Sure, man, my folks are fighting again." He answered and I nodded. I'd love to kill his parents, Johnny had enough trouble being a greaser and all, he didn't need to get beat on at home too. I got three beers, one for Johnny one for myself and one for Vicky.

"Here." I said handing the beer to Victoria.

"Gee, thanks, why the sudden change in attitude, Dallas?" She asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said opening the beer.

"Can't show Johnny who you really are?" She raised an eyebrow.

"I do." I answered.

"Show him how you were about to hurt me."

"I wasn't going to, you don't hit a broad." I said.

"Whatever." She said crossing her arms.

"Come on now, don't be so defensive." I said placing my hand on her thigh.

Victoria's P.O.V…

His hand was warm, no, not warm, hot, his hand almost burnt me. He trailed it up and down my thigh raising goose bumps on my skin. "Stop, Dallas." I said. I no longer wanted to sleep with him after seeing him angry.

"Why?" He asked giving my thigh a rough squeeze.

"I don't want you touching me." My eyes meeting his displaying no trace of fear.

"I like touching you, feeling you react to my touch." He breathed in my ear making me shiver intensely.

"Stop it, please." I pleaded in a weak voice. Dallas Winston was not going to use me like this.

"You're telling me that you don't like this?" His warm breath tickled my neck.

"I don't want you." I said trying to convince myself more so than him.

"I think your body is telling you something a little different." He said. "Don't you think so?" He asked running his hand down my other leg.

"No, Dallas, I do not want you anywhere near me, take the hint." I said my voice trembling. I wanted him all right; every word was a lie, almost like it was opposite day.

"I understand, you want me so badly, you want what your parents don't, what everyone says is bad." He said. "To you I'm the perfect package, everything that everybody would never want for you. I know you hear the rumors, everybody does. Dallas Winston, one hell of a fighter, drinker, smoker, player and guess what, Victoria?" He asked and I raised an eyebrow in response. "Dallas Winston gets what he wants." He said with an edge to it. It was terrifying how serious he was but yet there was some amusement to it because a smirk was playing at his lips.

"Dallas, you're partially right…actually mostly right. Except for the fact that I want you, I don't want or need you, Dallas. So, I'm going to gladly take my ass home, thanks for ruining my night." I said and walked out of the bar after pushing him off of me.

I arrived home at dusk and dinner was almost done and Danni would be home soon. "Hey, honey, why are you home so early?" My dad asked peering up from the newspaper.

"Let's just say, I've heard a shitty day." I said and shrugged.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I got fired." I said and his eyes widened.

"You what?" He asked in shock.

"I got fired, I yelled at Dallas for being…rude at the least and Sonny fired me. Don't worry Dad, I'll get another job." I said.

"I can't believe you got fired." He said.

"I'd say it's not my fault but I guess it is." I said.

"It is your fault but I'm proud that you are taking responsibility for your actions, I think you need punishment though." He said and I sighed.

"Really? I don't." I said.

"Victoria, your attitude hasn't been in check for a while and I think it's time to pay for your actions." He said.

"Dad, if you're considering grounding me, I don't get grounded." I said.

"You're under house arrest for two weeks." He said.

"Two weeks? Seriously, Dad that's the funniest shit I've ever heard." I said not caring that I was being a disrespectful daughter.

"I can make it three weeks." He said.

"Yeah? I can make it no weeks." I said and walked out of the house with a smirk on my face. I wasn't Danielle, I don't get controlled by my parents, they can say one thing and I'll do the exact opposite. I jogged down the street and to the liquor store and grabbed one of the six packs that were right by the front of the store. I ran out of the store and ran to the lot and sat down and began getting piss drunk. One beer after another and a little too soon all of the beer was gone and I was exhausted. I rested my head on a nearby rock and closed my eyes.

I opened my eyes and looked around, momentarily confused. I remembered the day's events and sighed. Today has been one hell of a day, tomorrow I'm going to ask Buck if I could tend the bar a few nights a week but I wasn't completely sure if he'd let me. I didn't really know Buck that well but I figured it was worth a chance. I heard footsteps approaching me and I saw three broad shadows hover in front of me. I felt a hand cover my mouth and another cover my eyes and fear struck through me and I was paralyzed, unable to fight back as I was dragged somewhere which I was guessing a car since I heard doors slam shut and an engine race as I was still blinded and confused. Why wasn't I fighting back? I thought.


End file.
